1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method of suggesting recommended keywords.
2. Discussion of the Background
One possible way of providing search terms associated with an input search word, a keyword, or a query by a user is to provide, as related search words of the input search word, search words that are frequently input by users after the input search word is entered by the users.
Another possible way is to provide, as related search words, words highly associated with a search word that has been entered by a user, by measuring a degree of association between words by using existing documents on the Web, such as a webpage, and the like, and by associating and storing words highly associated with a certain word.
However, the first method simply displays search words that have been most frequently pursued, after the certain search word is entered, to show a search pattern of the users. The second method simply provides search words having high degree of association with the input search word based on the degree of association between words, and accordingly it is difficult to recommend keywords associated with keywords input by the users in relation to a business-related area.
That is, while it is possible to increase a convenience of the users performing a search, there is a problem in that it is difficult to increase an advertising effect of an advertiser or revenue from advertisement of a publisher.
Hereinafter, a system and method for effectively suggesting a set of recommended keywords will be provided.